He Loverd her for 10 Years
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Kaito Loved Miku ever since he saved her life. But it all ends 10 years to the day they meet. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Day they Meet and The Day She Died

**I know you are thinking: "Why won't she update curse."**

**I want the epilogue to be awesome so it may take awhile, hopefully this weekend.**

**But in the meantime I have a new story idea.**

**I know your thinking: "Stop writing stories already!"**

**Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Normal pov**

The blue haired boy held the lifeless girl in his arms.

He saved him once but he couldn't save her this time.

He cried and blamed himself.

But worse of all,

They meet right here 10 years ago,

And this is where he would last see her smile.

**Kaitos pov: 10 years ago, age 10.**

It was summer!

Which means my favorite ice cream truck comes to this street corner everyday!

It was an average day; I was walking to the street corner.

I saw a pretty girl with teal pigtails about to cross the street.

I also saw a truck speeding up.

I ran over to the girl and just before the truck could hit her I pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

She looked at me and started crying.

I hugged her, "its okay, you okay, you're alive."

"Thank you,' she managed to say before she blacked out.

**I know it's short but it's more like a prologue for the story.**

**Btw the lifeless girl and the girl with the teal pigtails is Miku.**


	2. The First Year

**Update for a story nobody gives a shit about!**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**Kaitos pov**

The girl was rushed to the hospital after she passed out.

Apparently she had a panic attack for near death experience or something like that.

I don't care what happened to her I just wanted to see her!

I burst into the hospital room.

Standing around her was a little blonde girl, and teal haired boy and a woman with blonde hair.

I walked over by the blonde girl.

The teal haired girl, whose name I was told was Miku, was barley awake.

"Sissy? Are you going to die?" the blonde girl asked Miku.

"I'm not going to die Neru, I was just shocked, that's all."

"Don't be such an idiot Neru," said the teal haired boy.

Neru ran out crying.

"That was rude Mikuo!" said the woman running out the door.

Mikuo rolled his eyes and walked out after her.

"What's your name?" Miku asked me.

"Kaito Shion and the doctors told me your name was Miku."

"Yes, I am Miku Hatsune. Thank you for saving me Kaito," she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but blush at her cuteness.

"I'm 10, how old are you Miku?"

"I'm 8."

"That's-" she cut me off.

"Will you be my friend Kaito?"

"Of course Miku!"

"Promise?"

"Promise," I told her with a smile.

She jumped out of bed and hugged me.

"Thank you Kaito."

**3 months later.**

It was the first day of school.

Miku was going into the 2nd grade.

Me and Mikuo where going into the 4th grade

Neru was going into the 1st grade.

And my little sister, Meiko, was going into the 3rd grade.

"Smile Mikuo!" Miss Lola (Mikus mom) said trying to take a picture of him in front of the school.

"I don't really want to," said Mikuo.

"I know what will make you smile!"

I said with an evil smile.

I pulled off Meiko's shirt, she had little booby stubs.

Mikuo gave his mom a big smile, Neru took a picture of Meiko with her cell phone and Miku was laughing.

That was a picture nobody would forget.

For the rest of the year everyone called Meiko "3rd grade boobs."*

Meiko will laugh about it later.

Right now she was trying to choke me with my scarf.

**Christmas day**

Meiko and I spent the night at Mikus house for Christmas.

I woke up that morning to Miku screaming.

I ran to her room to see what was wrong.

She was looking out the window.

"WHATS WRONG MIKU?!"

"IT'S SNOWING!" she said pointing to the snow.

Of course…

We put on some clothes for the snow and ran outside.

Everyone else was outside; no wonder I was the only one that heard Miku scream.

We had a snowball fight and then Miku and I built a snowman.

Everyone went inside to get some hot coco but Miku wanted to make a snow angel.

I had to stay out and watch her.

I was watching Miku trying to give her snow angel a face when I heard a boy yelling help.

Miku and I ran to where we heard the yelling.

A blonde boy was standing over a girl that was collapsed in the snow.

"Are you okay? Is this your sister?"

"No, I found just her collapsed in the snow! Please help!"

Miku, the boy and I helped carry the girl to our house.

Once we came in Miss Lola put the girl in her bed.

"She must have collapsed from being cold; she was wearing a light dress."

She started to wake up and we all surrounded her.

She opened her eyes then touched her head.

"My bow! Where is my bow!?"

The blonde boy handed it to the girl.

"Thank you- what's your name?"

"I'm Len Kagamine, and you are?"

"Rin Akita"

"Nice to meet ya Rin!" said Miku with a smile, "I hope we can be friends Rin!"

**New Years Eve**

"10 minutes till Midnight!" yelled Rin.

Here's what happened with Rin and Len.

Rin ran away from her orphanage and Len's uncle (who Len lives with) is trying to gain custody of Rin.

Len was in kindergarten at our school and Rin was going to start going to school with us after break.

"5 minutes!" yelled Meiko.

We all waited outside to wait to cheer for the New Year and watch the fireworks go off.

"3 minutes!" yelled Len.

"It sure has been a crazy year," said Miku.

"Yeah, you almost died, Meiko got labeled and we meet Rin and Len," I said.

"1 minute!" said Neru.

We waited then finally Miku said "10 seconds!"

We started to count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

The fireworks went off and we jumped around a screamed "Happy New Year!" Like crazy people.

This was me and Mikus first year together.

**I hope you liked it!**

*** The name 3****rd**** grade boobs came from my sister, because all the boys called her that in 3rd grade because she was the only girl in the 3****rd**** grade with boobs.**

**Every chapter will end at New Years Eve.**

**Also Rins name is Rin Akita because I didn't want her to be Rin Kagamine.**

**This story was going to be twincest but then I deiced not to make it a twincest story.**

**Also Nerus name is Neru Hatsune.**

**Who should I ship Neru with (it's not going to be with Len)**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
